In order that electrical bicycles can also be used by consumers under adverse weather, electrical bicycles experience new development. For example, the electrical bicycle further adds a canopy structure on top of the vehicle frame for avoiding wind and rain so as to bring greater convenience to the consumers.
The canopy structure may include a bracket and a glass or a awning fabric mounted on the bracket etc. However, the conventional canopy structure is not compact and may include a metal round tube framework, a plastic horizontal beam and a plastic inner plate. The plastic horizontal beam and the plastic inner plate are usually attached to the round tube framework through glue. As a result, the operating process is complex. Besides, the fixation performance is not reliable so that the overall strength of the structure is not enough to meet the demand. Furthermore, the function of the canopy structure is single and cannot meet growing consumer demands.
The conventional electrical bicycle includes a main vehicle frame, a front assembly located at the front of the main vehicle frame and a rear wheel assembly located at the rear of the main vehicle frame. The main vehicle frame usually includes a plurality of metal tubes soldered or fastened together for connecting the front assembly and the rear wheel assembly. The main vehicle frame also undertakes the weight of the vehicle body and the human body. Since the weight capacity and the pressure capacity of the metal tubes is limited, the vehicle frame consisting of such metal tubes is easily broken, which may affect the service life thereof. Besides, the conventional seat of the electrical bicycle usually lacks of a backrest and may bring uncomfortable driving feelings of the driver.
Hence, a new canopy structure and a cradle-type vehicle frame are desired to solve the above problem.